Just For Tonight
by Krys723
Summary: Tweek can't sleep and decides to visit Craig for help. Its a one-shot revolving around Creek. Rated T for adult language. Please read and review!


**Just For Tonight**

 **Krys723**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED BELONGS TO ONLY MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER!**

 **A/N: Hi, everybody! This is going to start out as a one-shot, but if you like it then I can probably base a story off of it. It's my first** _ **South Park**_ **FanFic, but I've been a fan of the series ever since I was young and would sneak downstairs after bedtime for new episodes lol. I'm glad I'm older now lol. It's also a Creek pairing.**

* * *

 _Setting_ : Craig's House; South Park, Colorado

 _Date_ : October 10TH

 _Time_ : 3:55 A.M.

 _Craig_ …

 **BEEP! BEEP!** I groaned, ignoring the sounds of my phone, turning the other way. I was about to back to sleep when I heard the loud noise again. **BEEP! BEEP!** Sighing in defeat, I sat up and unlocked my phone. It was an older model, but the look of it made it look like a newer model. Yawning, I answered the text displayed on the phone. I should have known it was from him. Who else would text me at almost four in the morning?

 _I can't sleep! Can I come over?_

 _Sure_ , I texted back. It would take him all of ten minutes to get here and I didn't want him coming through the front door, the last thing I needed was my Dad bitching about being woken this late, especially since he has to work early in the morning, so I turned on my lamp and walked over to my window and opening it. Fuck, it was cold! I've lived here so long, I have no idea what other seasons are like. Maybe it'll help if I wore something other than a pair of boxer shorts and a white tank top.

When I got back near my bed, I turned on my laptop and softly played some rock music; rock music would usually help me not fall asleep. Especially since he was coming over and I would need to make sure he was sleep before I got some sleep. Good thing today's Saturday. I knew why he couldn't sleep, it's all that damn coffee in his system. I don't know how it happened, one year we were just friends who hung out with each other and with my friends and then the next we were dating.

It happened last year during our sophomore year (we were juniors now) and Cartman's fatass was the only one who still tormented Tweek over it, even after I beat the shit out of hit the last time it happened. It wasn't like Tweek couldn't hold his own, that was totally false since we actually met due to a damn fight Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny pulled back in the third grade. Tweek destroyed my left eye, proving that he can fight when provoked badly enough.

I heard a soft noise coming from outside and got up. We had a one-story house and my room was around the side, so it was easy for Tweek to sneak in. My Dad was fine with Tweek and me dating, but his dating rules still applied and he didn't want Tweek here after midnight. I tried to explain that Tweek was different because of his constant panic attacks and just how he behaves in general, but Dad still says no. As long as Tweek's out by the time my Dad's gone for work (he leaves at 7AM), then he would never find out. We've done this before.

" _Gah!_ This is too much pressure!" Tweek said loudly as I closed the window. I had to hurry and cover his mouth, the last thing I needed was to get in a fight with Dad at 4:10.

"Tweek, calm down," I stated firmly. It took Tweek a few minutes to calm down but when I was sure he was calm, I let go. He was wearing his usual green shirt that wasn't buttoned correctly and a pair of dark blue jeans. His blond hair was all over the place and he was jittery. I blame the copious amounts of coffee.

"How much coffee did you have tonight, Tweek?" I asked. We went to the movies earlier with Token and Clyde and he was fine then, but I knew Tweek and his silence was his answer, he had a lot of coffee before bed.

"Damnit, Tweek," I groaned. "You can't keep drinking all this coffee."

"I know dude, but I depend on it!"

"No, you're _addicted_ to it. I thought you had cut back," I said, trying not to be loud. Tweek dropped his head down in defeat and I immediately felt bad. This wasn't anybody else, this was Tweek and he was more sensitive than Butters. I walked over and hugged him, letting him cry on my best.

"I'm sorry Craig, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Tweek, I'm not mad. I'm just looking out for him. I fucking love you, dumbass," I said softly. "Just try and cutback." Tweek used to be taller than me in middle school, but I grew a couple of inches in high school and now we were about the same height.

"Do you want to listen to some music before going to sleep?" I asked him. Tweek nodded and laid on top of me on my bed. I stroked his hair as my playlist randomly flipped through songs. It didn't take Tweek long to fall asleep on my chest, I was probably the only person who could literally calm him down when he was hyper. Before I fell asleep, I heard the door creak open and Ruby popping her head in. I glared at her and she glared back, but she always kept her mouth shut whenever Tweek stayed over. Another reason why we usually got away with it.

Once Ruby closed the door, I turned off my playlist and fell asleep. I still couldn't believe I was in love with Tweek Tweak.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review it, this was something I really wanted to try out! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
